Meilleures amies du monde
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Tomoko avait deux meilleures amies, et elle comptait bien les récupérer. Même contre leur gré. Une histoire d'amitié, de pardon, de sourires et de seins nus. Shoujo-ai et threesome.


Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas GTO même si je suis indubitablement un great teacher

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas _GTO_ même si je suis indubitablement un great teacher. Ce petit bijou revient à Fujisawa Tôru.

**Attention** : La scène qui suit est une histoire entre trois jeunes filles et elle est quand même assez shojo-ai, alors si les histoires de filles qui se câlinent ne vous plaisent pas, passez votre chemin. De plus, une version non censurée est disponible, attention cependant, elle est interdite aux moins de 18 ans pour des raisons de crudité, d'actes sexuels explicites... etc. Si néanmoins vous avez plus de 18 ans, voilà l'adresse : community./ hentaifanworks/ 3524.html#cutid1 (enlevez les espaces)

**Bla-bla** : Voilà une histoire qui aura eu le malheur de traîner très longtemps dans mon ordi, puisque j'ai mis plus d'un an à écrire la scène de fesses. Néanmoins je me suis motivée à la finir pour la poster la journée du yuri : le 19 juillet.

J'espère que vous apprécierez.

xxx

Meilleures amies du monde

xxx

Tomoko Nomura n'était pas intelligente. Tout le monde le savait, quand elle avait grandi son cerveau n'avait pas suivi, il avait été absorbé par ses énormes seins qui, comme des parasites avaient aspiré toutes ses cellules grises pour les transformer en graisse stockée dans ces énormes outres qui faisaient à quatorze ans sa réputation d'idole. Bien sûr Tomoko aurait été incapable de l'expliquer comme ça, elle se serait contenté de se taper sur la tête et de tirer un bout de langue rose comme pour s'excuser. Elle était bête et elle le savait, elle l'avait assez entendu dire pour finir par le comprendre. Ses camarades de classe, ses amis, sa famille, tous l'appelaient Toroko, l'enfant débile. Les enfants refusaient de jouer avec elle et se moquaient, les garçons ne regardaient que ses seins et les filles la méprisaient pour ses mamelles de vache à lait. Elle aurait dû grandir seule et dans l'ombre, mais un jour quelqu'un lui avait tendu la main.

"Tu viens jouer avec nous ?"

Elle avait levé les yeux du château de sable qu'elle essayait désespérément de faire et le soleil l'avait aveuglé. Deux silhouettes se découpaient au-dessus d'elle et une main était tendue dans sa direction. Etait-ce un piège ? Une nouvelle façon de se moquer? Quelle importance. Elle était prête à tout accepter pour ne pas être laissée à l'écart, pour ne pas se retrouver seule.

Elle prit la main qui la tira soudainement. Elle bascula. C'était donc bien un piège, encore une façon de se moquer de la débile. Elle se laissa aller, s'attendant à rencontrer le sable qui se collerait à son visage et se glisserait sous ses vêtements, l'incommodant tout le reste de la journée.

"Fais attention !"

Sa tête ne tomba pas contre le sable. Elle était serrée par quelque chose de doux et de chaud. Elle leva les yeux et regarda avec étonnement les deux filles qui la tenaient.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda gentiment l'une des deux filles.

"Tu t'es fait mal ?"

Tomoko secoua la tête avec énergie.

"Mais pourquoi tu pleures alors ?" demanda la blonde.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Tomoko sentit les larmes qui coulaient seules et silencieuses sur ses joues.

C'était leur première rencontre, le jour le plus important de sa jeune vie.

xxx

Tomoko se souvenait encore de ce moment, elle revoyait le visage souriant et amusé de Urumi et celui plus préoccupé de Miyabi, elle sentait le soleil qui caressait sa peau en cette journée de printemps. Le temps avait passé, le monde autour d'elle avait changé, mais cette journée restait ancrée dans son coeur, immuable, immortelle, douce et merveilleuse à la fois. Quand elles étaient petites elles avaient été ses amies, elles avaient été les meilleures amies du monde.

Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de le faire. A présent que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, maintenant que monsieur Onizuka avait rendu le sourire aux ex-4è4 il fallait qu'elles redeviennent les meilleures amies du monde.

"Lâchez-moi sale pervers ! Je vous préviens que j'ai des copains yankees alors vous avez intérêt à me relâcher espèce de yakuza à la manque !"

Ils étaient là ! Vite, Tomoko laissa tomber la valisette au pied du lit et se précipita vers le salon.

"Toroko-chan ! On est arrivés !"

"Toroko ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à..."

Miyabi ne finit pas sa phrase, un bruit assourdissant étouffa ses paroles, Toroko venait de se prendre les pieds dans le coin de la table et de faire tomber toute une étagère remplie de bibelots vraisemblablement anciens et coûteux.

"Je... je suis désolée !" glapit-elle en tentant de rassembler les morceaux de ce qui avait été une belle assiette.

"Ce n'est pas grave."

La voix du yakuza sonna juste contre la nuque de Miyabi et cette dernière sursauta comme une gazelle effrayée.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon dos, pervers !" hurla-t-elle avant de sentir les menottes glisser de ses poignets et tomber sur le sol dans un cliquetis métallique.

Des coups retentirent sur la porte de la chambre d'hôtel restée entrouverte.

"Eh, Toro-chan, tu es là ?"

Urumi Kanzaki franchit le seuil de la pièce et jeta un air blasé sur son amie d'enfance piteusement assise au milieu des décombres de ce qui semblaient être les conséquences d'un bombardement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là, celle-là ?"

La phrase était sortie de la bouche de Miyabi avec la violence d'une vipère se jetant sur la jambe d'un promeneur.

"Bon, toutes ces demoiselles sont arrivées, je vais te laisser, Toroko-chan."

L'homme à la coiffure gominée et à la tête de yakuza haut gradé se releva et attrapa son manteau qui reposait tranquillement sur le dos d'une chaise.

La jeune actrice se hâta de se remettre debout.

"Merci, monsieur Munakata." dit-elle en saluant avec respect son manager.

La porte se ferma sans grand bruit et le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Toroko restait là, pliée en deux, ses longs cheveux balayant les morceaux de poterie épars. Miyabi ne bougea pas du canapé où l'avait laissé tombé son kidnappeur, frottant ses poignets endoloris. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle fichait là, mais elle sentait la colère monter en elle comme une vague prête à déferler sur le monde.

Tranquillement, comme si elle n'avait pas d'autre soucis au monde, Kanzaki accrocha sa veste au portemanteau qui se dressait juste à côté de la porte, puis toujours aussi calmement, elle laissa son regard errer sur l'énorme salon dans lequel elle se trouvait. Les énormes baies vitrées donnaient sur le ciel crépusculaire de Tokyo et le parc Ueno se devinait en contrebas, les canapés étaient assez grands pour accueillir trois personnes et la pièce était décorée avec un luxe raffiné et assez peu ostentatoire. De là où elle était elle apercevait trois portes qui devaient mener sur différentes pièces de la suite. Qu'est-ce que Toroko faisait dans la suite d'un hôtel d'aussi haut standing ?

"Toroko, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?"

Miyabi semblait avoir retrouvé la parole.

L'interpellée releva la tête, comme un chien pris en faute.

"Je suis désolée, Miyabi, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de te faire venir. Si tu avais su que c'était pour me voir peut-être que tu ne serais pas venue..." dit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée, toujours perdue au milieu des restes de bibelots.

"Tu es stupide." laissa tomber la voix de la brune. "Ne reste pas là tu vas finir par te couper." ajouta-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

Comme un chien qui obéit à son maître, la jeune fille se hâta d'obéir, venant s'asseoir sur le canapé d'en face.

"Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche-là ?"

Les relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe entre l'amère ex-leader des élèves révoltés et le petit génie conçu en éprouvette, trop de sang avait coulé entre elles, trop de mots méchants, trop d'actions mesquines, et même si l'irréparable ne s'était pas produit, elles restaient sur leurs gardes, chattes féroces se regardant à la frontière de leur territoire.

Urumi se planta devant le canapé et regarda Miyabi de haut. Dire qu'à cause de cette garce Onizuka avait failli être viré.

Aizawa se releva, refusant d'être inférieure à ce petit monstre d'intelligence acheté à l'étranger. Elle avait failli mourir à cause d'elle.

"Ça suffit !"

Toroko s'interposa entre elles, les repoussant de ses seins, son visage semblable à celui d'un cocker paniqué.

"Je ne vous ai pas amenées ici pour ça ! Je veux... je veux..."

Elle tremblait, ses yeux aux bords des larmes.

"Je veux ça !" cria-t-elle en brandissant devant elle un carré de papier.

Intriguées les deux collégiennes jetèrent un coup d'oeil à ce que la jeune idole pouvait vouloir à ce point.

C'était une photo que Miyabi reconnut immédiatement, c'était celle qui se trouvait sur le site qu'Urumi avait fait en dissimulant des camera cachées chez elle. C'était la photo pour laquelle elles avaient failli mourir, celle qu'elles avaient prise lors de ce voyage scolaire à Yamagata.

"Tu veux du curry ?" demanda, surprise Urumi.

"Non."

Les cheveux roux de la comédienne voltigèrent sur le visage de ses camarades tandis qu'elle accentuait avec force ses paroles.

"Alors tu veux du maïs ? Des nouilles sautées ?" continua Kanzaki perplexe.

"Non."

"Alors quoi ?"

Toroko était un mystère, tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle pensait revenait à tenter de déchiffrer un algorithme en comptant en base vingt-quatre, compliqué et presque inutile.

"Je veux... je veux que nous soyons à nouveau comme à cette époque. Que nous soyons à nouveau amies, toutes les trois."

Miyabi laissa son regard stupéfait s'attarder sur le visage au bord des larmes. Si elle s'était attendue à ça...

"A nouveau amies..." répéta la rouquine et au fond de ses yeux brillait cette loyauté, cette fidélité qui résistait à tout, même aux pires méchancetés.

C'était insoutenable, Miyabi sentait son estomac se tordre et la bile refluer lentement vers sa gorge. D'un geste violent elle se défit de son amie d'enfance et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Les émouvantes retrouvailles très peu pour moi. Je me casse !" lança-t-elle en posant la main sur la poignée.

Mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir.

"Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette porte !" cria-t-elle en essayant de forcer sur la poignée.

"La porte ne s'ouvrira pas, Miyabi."

Elle se retourna vers Toroko, furieuse.

"Elle est fermée pour la nuit. Elle ne se rouvrira que demain à huit heures."

Les yeux de l'idole n'osaient pas rencontrer ceux de sa camarade et sa voix avait toute la résignation d'un enfant pris en faute.

"Et comment on fait pour manger, bougre d'idiote ?"

Dire qu'elle était enfermée toute la nuit avec cette imbécile et l'autre garce. Elle en aurait hurlé, elle avait cette envie féroce de briser quelque chose.

"Il y a un plateau de sushi."

La voix calme et posée d'Urumi venait de s'élever de la pièce voisine qui s'avéra être une sorte de deuxième salon avec un bar sur lequel était posé un pantagruélique plateau de sushi.

"C'est débile !" commenta Miyabi avant de retourner s'asseoir dans le salon, face à la baie vitrée, tournant le dos à ces idiotes.

"Tu ne veux plus être notre amie ?"

La voix de Toroko était tremblante, elle l'avait toujours été, une voix mal assurée, la voix de quelqu'un qui aurait toujours peur de mal faire.

"Bien sûr que non, qui voudrait être l'amie d'une débile pareille."

Miyabi se sentit sale, comme si elle venait de donner un coup de pied dans un chiot sans défense, mais d'un autre côté, elle l'avait bien mérité, qui est-ce qui irait enfermer les gens pour qu'ils soient amis, ça devait encore être une idée débile d'Onizuka.

"Je vois." dit Tomoko dans un souffle, rajoutant encore au malaise de la brune tortionnaire.

Elle attendit qu'elle s'éloigne, qu'elle recule, comme un animal blessé. Mais la rouquine n'en fit rien, elle resta assise là, à côté d'elle, en train de se tortiller.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches enco..."

La dernière syllabe resta coincée au fond de sa gorge, Tomoko faisait glisser sa jupe sur le sol. L'immense soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche scintillait juste à la hauteur de ses yeux, et il fallut quelques secondes pour que la brune se reprenne.

"On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?" s'exclama-t-elle outrée.

"Je nous mets à l'aise. Allez, Miyabi, toi aussi il faut que tu te mettes à l'aise sinon tu ne voudras jamais redevenir notre amie."

Miyabi regarda avec horreur l'énorme poitrine de Toroko venir vers elle.

"Ne me touches pas, perverse ! Exhibitionniste !"

"Toroko, arrêtes."

Miyabi failli remercier Urumi de l'avoir sauvée de la lubie nudiste de l'idole, mais sa reconnaissance n'allait pas aussi loin.

"Mais Urumi..."

"Qui est-ce qui a eu l'idée de nous enfermer dans cette chambre d'hôtel ? Je sais que ce n'est pas toi, Toro-chan."

Les oreilles basses, Tomoko revint vers la blonde.

"C'est monsieur Munakata. Quand je lui ai dit pourquoi j'étais si triste il a promis de me trouver un plan qui pourrait tout arranger. Je veux qu'on redevienne amies comme avant."

Une fois de plus les grands yeux bruns de labrador étaient embués de larmes et Urumi se laissa attendrir par ce regard désespéré.

"Ton manager ? Oh et puis après tout c'est pas grave !"

D'un geste simple elle se débarassa de son petit pull et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

"Urumi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" couina Miyabi, une octave trop haut.

"Je me mets à l'aise, Toro-chan a raison, c'est encore le meilleur moyen de rapprocher des amies." répondit-elle en enjambant sa jupe d'uniforme qui faisait à présent une petite corolle sur le sol du salon.

"Bande de... d'exhibitionniste !" piailla la brune avant de retourner le rouge aux joues à la contemplation du ciel nocturne.

Il y eu un mouvement à côté d'elle, quelqu'un s'était assis, elle veilla à ne surtout pas tourner la tête.

"Miyabi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te mettre à l'aise ? C'est amusant de se promener en sous-vêtement dans une si grande pièce."

Elle sentit que la rousse s'était rapprochée, elle tenta de ne pas penser, de ne pas visualiser. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un de ces clubs pour vieux pervers où toutes les hôtesses étaient en lingerie fine. Si elle tournait la tête elle était sûre qu'elle verrait les seins plantureux de Toroko prêts à s'échapper de son soutien-gorge. Et il était hors de question qu'elle regarde ça.

"Je ne suis pas une perverse, moi !" cria-t-elle.

"Alors comme ça mademoiselle est trop prude pour faire comme nous et se mettre en sous-vêtements ? A moins que mademoiselle petite fille riche ne pense qu'elle vaut mieux que nous et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de se mettre dans la même tenue que nous autres gens du commun ?"

La voix d'Urumi résonna dans son dos, envoyant un frisson gelé entre ses omoplates, elle sentait que quelque chose de mauvais allait lui tomber dessus avec la violence d'un orage. Elle tenta de se lever, mais avant même qu'elle ne mette son plan à exécution des bras solides s'étaient emparés d'elle, la soulevant à moitié au dessus du canapé. Kanzaki avait coincé ses bras sous ses aisselles, l'empêchant de bouger.

"Toro-chan, puisque notre petite reine refuse de le faire toute seule, déshabille-la."

"Mais... Urumi-chan tu es sûre ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt elle nous remerciera."

Miyabi ne réagit que lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Toroko enlever les boutons de sa chemise. Elle hurla au viol et se mit à se débattre.

Courageuse comme Lassie, Tomoko continua sa tâche, évitant les coups, faisant attention à ne pas déchirer par mégarde le fin tissu, veillant à ne pas recevoir de coups de pied.

"Lâche-moi !"

Les cris de Miyabi étaient suraigus, elle se débattait comme un renard acculé et ce qui devait arriver arriva, la main de Toro-chan agrippa le soutien-gorge, le faisant glisser sur le sein.

Quand elle sentit de l'air sur cette partie de son anatomie Miyabi resta interdite, immobile comme une statue de marbre.

"Ohé, Miyabi, il est marron !"

Grands comme des soucoupes, les yeux de Tomoko étaient fixés sur le téton qui s'était échappé de son cocon de coton.

Le cri de la brune alors qu'elle tentait de remettre son soutif en place fit dangereusement tinter le verre des vitres.

"Pauvre petite fille riche ! On a vu tes seins et tu ne pourras plus te marier, c'est ça ?" railla Kanzaki qui l'avait enfin lâchée.

"On t'a pas sonné, la planche à pain. T'es sûre que t'es à moitié étrangère parce que t'es quand même vachement plate."

Miyabi commençait à se remettre de ses émotions et tenait absolument à faire payer Urumi pour l'humiliation qu'elle venait de ressentir. Elle en oubliait presque qu'elle se baladait en sous-vêtements.

Urumi ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais un bruit caverneux se fit entendre.

Miyabi pouffa de rire.

"Il est huit heures. Le ventre d'Urumi fait du bruit." commenta Toroko.

"Putain j'arrive pas à le croire, t'es toujours réglé comme une horloge. Je me souviens qu'en primaire on savait qu'il était midi avant même que la cloche ne sonne !"

Les joues habituellement pâles de la blonde s'étaient empourprées délicatement et ses mains s'étaient placées d'elles-mêmes sur son ventre fautif.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Urumi-chan, le plateau de sushi est très grand, je suis sûre que même toi ça te suffira." dit Tomoko en attrapant la main de ses camarades et en traînant derrière elle un génie honteux et une petite reine rouge d'avoir trop pouffé de rire.

Même Miyabi ne put se retenir de saliver quand elle vit le poisson à la chair ferme et fondante artistiquement déposée sur un riz parfaitement blanc. Cependant, elle ne se permit pas de commencer et regarda d'un air goguenard la blonde qui lorgnait les sushi sans oser y toucher de peur de paraître trop impolie.

"Toroko, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" geignit-elle, sa bouche imaginant déjà la douceur du otoro qui fondait dans son palais.

L'apprentie actrice émergea de derrière le bar.

"Je cherchais le cadeau de monsieur Munakata."

Elle posa sur le bar une énorme bouteille de saké qui semblait plus grande qu'elles.

"Est-ce qu'il sait que tu n'as même pas le droit de boire de l'alcool ?" demanda Miyabi, sur un ton presque désabusée ; cette soirée était par trop étrange.

"Il a dit que c'était pour réchauffer le coeur des jeunes filles."

Où allait le monde si même les managers des jeunes starlettes se mettaient à gérer leurs acteurs comme Onizuka gérait ses élèves.

"Toro-chan donne-moi trois verres."

Bandant ses muscles, Urumi s'attaqua au bouchon qui ne voulait pas se laisser dévisser.

Toroko gloussa doucement en déposant les verres sur le comptoir, elle avait l'impression d'être une vilaine petite fille sur le point de faire une bêtise mais elle n'était pas seule, elle savait que ses amies étaient là pour la faire avec elle.

Les énormes verres à eau furent vite remplis par la main inexperte du petit génie de Kissho.

"Allez, allez, un toast !"

Urumi leva son verre excitée, imitée par Toroko. Miyabi, elle n'y touchait pas, les regardant avec un air de dédain digne d'une vieille rombière.

"Miyabi, on va porter un toast." glissa la voix douce de Toroko.

"Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui boivent de l'alcool." édicta la brune avec mépris.

Urumi esquissa un sourire teinté de dérision.

"Alors, Miyabi, on ne veut pas boire de l'alcool."

Un regard furieux répondit aux paroles de la blonde.

"A moins bien sûr que tu ne sois encore qu'une gamine qui refuse de désobéir à ses parents."

"Parce que toi tu as l'habitude, peut-être." répliqua la brune en attrapant son verre.

"Bien sûr que j'ai l'habitude !" répondit la collégienne avec un sourire assuré.

"Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi tu nous as servis dans des verres à eau alors qu'il y avait des coupes à saké juste sur ta droite ?" demanda-t-elle, goguenarde.

Urumi ouvrit la bouche, mais Tomo-chan lui coupa la parole en levant son verre.

"Je... je porte un toast à mes meilleures amies..." Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers les deux jeunes filles qui avaient elles aussi levé leur verre et baissa les yeux, une légère rougeur commençait à envahir son visage. "J'espère que quoi qu'il arrive nous resterons toujours amies."

"Kanpai !" cria Urumi en faisant tinter son verre contre les autres.

Emue et humiliée par son discours, Toroko avala une longue gorgée de liquide et ce fut comme si on l'avait transformé en bouilloire, ses yeux se mirent à larmoyer et elle sentit de la vapeur s'échapper de sa gorge. Son corps était brûlant, ses joues ressemblaient à des plaques pour okonomiyaki. Par réflexe elle tendit la main vers son verre et le vida. Mal lui en prit, sa gorge échaudée se contracta, ses yeux se brouillèrent.

"Tiens Toroko, mange, ça fera passer l'alcool."

Miyabi poussa vers elle un petit assortiment de sushi sans yeux de démons parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que la jeune actrice ne supportait pas l'apparence visqueuse et translucide des oeufs de saumon.

"Il ne faut pas avaler tout d'un coup, Toro-chan." la gourmanda avec gentillesse Urumi. "Regarde, il faut faire comme ça." Et elle aspira une petite quantité d'alcool qui descendit en brûlant doucement le long de sa trachée.

"Pff ! On dirait une petite vieille qui sirote son thé !" se moqua Miyabi.

"Ah parce que t'es capable de faire mieux peut-être ?"

"Bien sûr !"

D'un geste qu'elle voulait assuré la brune but une gorgée raisonnable de saké et lutta contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et contre l'envie de laisser échapper un cri de sa gorge douloureuse.

"Crâneuse !"

"Chochotte !"

"Frimeuse !"

"Trouillarde !"

Le rire presque hystérique de Tomoko résonna dans la chambre. Les deux collégiennes arrêtèrent leur dispute pour se tourner étonnées vers leur amie qui riait aux larmes, tentant vainement de s'arrêter. Mais elle continuait à rire et les cris qu'elle poussait s'intensifiaient et les larmes continuaient de couler. Prudemment, sans se concerter, Miyabi et Urumi descendirent de leurs sièges et s'approchèrent de la rousse. Ses cheveux commençaient à coller à son visage avec toutes ses larmes et ses épaules étaient douloureusement secouées de rire. Chacune posa une main sur son épaule.

"Tomo-chan, ça va ?" demandèrent-elles en même temps, comme par réflexe.

Elles ne comprirent pas vraiment quand leur tête heurta la moquette moelleuse et qu'elles se retrouvèrent prisonnières sous le corps secoué de sanglots de Tomoko. Ses cheveux se répandaient sur elles, ses larmes coulaient sur leur peau, ses mains s'agrippaient à leur chair et ses hoquets faisaient trembler leur corps.

"Je suis désolée... désolée..." murmurait-elle entre deux spasmes.

Malgré elles elles levèrent leur seul bras libre et passèrent la main dans ses cheveux, rencontrant celle de l'autre. Lentement elles tournèrent la tête et elles se sourirent. Elles étaient retournées dans le passé. Toroko avait été blessée et il était de leur devoir de la réconforter. Se blottissant l'une contre l'autre elles refermèrent leur étreinte sur la jeune rouquine, la laissant pleurer de tout son saoul.

D'une main lente, Urumi caressa le dos de Toroko. Elle avait à peine bu quelques gorgées de saké et déjà elle sentait la chaleur de l'alcool envahir son corps. A moins que ce ne fût autre chose.

La mémoire est une chose extraordinaire, le cerveau humain enregistre tout ce que nous vivons, tous ce que nous voyons et nous conserve ces souvenirs bien à l'abri dans notre boîte crânienne. Certaines personnes ont la faculté d'occulter inconsciemment la plupart de leurs souvenirs pour profiter de l'instant présent et d'autres se voient obligés de vivre avec la présence de leur passé comme un film qui se projetterait derrière leurs yeux fermés. Urumi était de ce type là, elle se souvenait de tout, de la carte de géologie de la Russie qu'elle avait vu dans le livre _Russia's Silicate_ page 234, de la couleur de la cravate de son professeur de CE1 le jeudi six septembre, du bruit incessant de l'ordinateur de sa mère les soirs où elle avait promis de venir la border et lui lire un peu de Kant avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Urumi se souvenait de tout, mais tous ses souvenirs semblaient enveloppés dans une sorte de pellicule de glace qui les préservait à jamais de la décomposition mais rendait son coeur si froid.

Elle avait souffert du froid toute sa vie. Non pas le froid vif et mordant qui rougissait les joues en hiver, non. Le froid terne et triste de son lit de petite fille, dans la pièce de l'autre côté du couloir, là où maman ne rentrait jamais ; le froid des lèvres glaciales des nounous successives ; le froid de ces deux mannequins entre lesquels elle se couchait dans l'usine abandonnée pour se donner l'impression d'avoir une famille. Même vêtue des plus beaux manteaux de fourrure, même allongée devant une cheminée à Aspen elle avait froid.

Mais il y avait un endroit. Un endroit où elle n'avait jamais froid, une chambre avec un grand lit, une chambre plongée dans la pénombre où elle chuchotait toute la nuit, un lit douillet et chaud où elle ne frissonnait jamais. Elle avait sept ans quand Miyabi les avait invitées pour la première fois à venir dormir chez elle. Elle était terriblement intimidée en entrant dans cette grande maison lumineuse, si différente de l'appartement où elle vivait avec sa mère. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour être le plus sage possible, pour sembler être la plus gentille de toutes les petites filles de peur que la mère de Miyabi ne la renvoie chez elle. Sa mère n'avait accepté que du bout des lèvres qu'elle aille dormir chez son amie. Si la mère de Miyabi la renvoyait jamais plus elle ne pourrait échapper à cette maison, au bruit de l'ordinateur résonnant dans la nuit. Mais tout s'était bien passé. La mère de Miyabi l'avait trouvé charmante et si jolie, quant à Toroko elle avait décrété qu'elle était mignonne et qu'elle aurait souhaité que sa fille ait une petite soeur pour s'en occuper avec autant de gentillesse. Elles avaient joué dans le jardin, elles avaient mangé des gâteaux qu'elle avait apportés comme cadeau à la famille qui l'accueillait si gentiment, elles avaient fait du curry toutes seules comme des grandes et elles avaient regardé _La Belle au bois dormant_ que Miyabi possédait en cassette vidéo.

La chambre de Miyabi semblait beaucoup plus petite avec les deux futons posés à terre à côté du grand lit. Elles avaient ri en se brossant les dents et elles s'étaient racontées des histoires après que la mère de Miyabi éteignit les lumières. Elle se souvenait du visage blanc de son amie brillant légèrement dans la pénombre au-dessus d'elles tandis qu'elle leur parlait depuis le lit à l'occidentale. Puis Toroko avait demandé pourquoi elles ne se mettaient pas toutes dans le lit pour continuer à parler, Miyabi devait se faire mal installée comme ça. Alors elles s'étaient glissées dans le lit de leur amie, au début elle se sentait toute drôle, elle était allongée à côté des autres, elle ne reconnaissait pas les contours nocturnes de la chambre, l'odeur qui émanait des draps était étrangère. Puis au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient de chuchotis en chuchotis elle se laissa gagner par la chaleur et la torpeur et elle se rapprocha de ses camarades, posant son visage contre l'épaule de Miyabi et sa main sur le ventre de Toroko. Elles s'endormirent les unes sur les autres, blotties bien au chaud comme une portée de jeunes chiots. Quand elles revinrent dormir chez Miyabi les futons avaient disparu, et madame Aizawa les borda toutes les trois dans le lit de sa fille, répartissant équitablement les baisers et les bonnes nuits.

Un bruit intempestif de lion affamé mit fin à l'ambiance tendre et nostalgique qui s'était emparée des trois amies.

Miyabi fut la première à se démêler du réseau de jambes et de bras en grommelant.

"On est trop grande pour ce genre de bêtises."

Toroko assentit comme un chien obéissant mais son sourire doux et la tranquille sérénité qui émanaient d'elle démentaient immédiatement ces paroles.

L'atmosphère était encore imprégnée d'une nostalgie légèrement amère qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Sans plus réfléchir la brune attrapa la télécommande posée sur la table basse et alluma la télé, cherchant à masquer par n'importe quel biais son inconfort grandissant. Des choses étranges et indicibles commençaient à remuer dans sa poitrine, cognant de leurs ailes contre les parois de chair.

Le bruit du monde extérieur envahit la pièce tandis que la fille à papa se blottissait dans l'immense sofa. Sans même y réfléchir, avec l'assurance d'une épouse, Toroko transporta le plateau vers la table basse pour que Miyabi puisse y avoir facilement accès pendant qu'Urumi se chargeait du saké. Après avoir zappé sur plusieurs chaînes dont une chaîne internationale entièrement en anglais sur laquelle elle passa très vite, la détentrice de la télécommande finit par porter son choix sur un dessin animé qui venait de commencer.

Elles mangèrent en silence, séparées par l'écran qui captait leur attention les ramenant chacune vers leurs pensées.

"Vas-y Pink Princess !" encouragea Toroko lorsque l'héroïne mit son "Pink-Kick" dans la figure du terrible méchant qui terrorisait la ville. "Dis Urumi, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle ressemble à Miyabi ?"

"C'est vrai qu'il y a un air ! "s'exclama Urumi avec une pointe de cruauté. "Tu te souviens quand elle a jeté à terre ce petit con de Takashi parce qu'il t'avait tiré les cheveux ? On l'appelait Miyabi la Justicière à l'époque..."

"Fermez-la !" ordonna Miyabi en appuyant rageusement sur la télécommande.

Pink Princess qui réconfortait un pauvre petit garçon écorché aux genoux disparut en plein discours passionné, remplacée par un couple en pleine séance de batifolage sur un lit d'hôpital. La musique enfantine fut remplacée par un concours de halètements.

"On dirait un de ces films qu'Onizuka regarde dans l'amphithéâtre quand il se croit seul dans le lycée." commenta Urumi sur un ton désabusé. "Je suis sûre que la fille est une infirmière dont le docteur abuse tous les jours, à moins que ce ne soit un patient qui la fait chanter parce qu'elle est secrètement amoureuse d'une de ses amies d'enfance..."

"C'est débile !" déclara, péremptoire, la petite princesse en éteignant d'un geste majestueux la télévision. Cependant son geste hiératique semblait fortement contrebalancé par la tâche écarlate qui fleurissait sur ses joues.

"Allons, Miyabi, tu vas nous faire croire qu'avec Fujiyoshi..." commença le petit génie, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

"C'est juste un copain !" hurla-t-elle.

Le sourire de Kanzaki en disait long sur la crédibilité de son affirmation.

"Oh et puis merde ! Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fous !"

Elle se détourna et se rempli un verre de saké, le descendant imprudemment comme de l'eau, ce qui manqua de la faire tousser et vomir tripes et boyaux, mais elle dissimula du mieux qu'elle pu, relevant hautaine la pointe de son menton.

"Mais voyons, Miyabi, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter." Urumi revint vers elle, l'air conciliant. "Tu verras qu'un jour il sera assez couillu pour t'attraper les seins !" se moqua-t-elle, joignant le geste à la parole, un air vulpin jouant sur son visage.

Le cri de Miyabi fit trembler une fois de plus les vitres et les poteries déjà bien amochées de la chambre.

Comme indifférente à la fréquence utilisée par la vierge effarouchée, la blonde gardait ses mains sur les seins de son amie d'enfance, le visage plissé par la réflexion.

Miyabi cessa de hurler quand les mains disparurent enfin de ses seins, et toute à la pensée que c'était enfin fini, elle ne se rendit même pas compte que la diablesse aux yeux vairons était en train de dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Ce fut le courant d'air qui passa sur sa poitrine sensible qui lui fit se rendre compte qu'on lui arrachait encore un de ses vêtements.

"Bordel, j'y crois pas ! Tu fais du 90 b !"

Elle se retourna vers Urumi qui tenait son soutif entre ses mains, et ses yeux brillaient d'un feu vengeur.

"Je vais te..."

Quelque chose lui atterrit sur le coin de la trombine, elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase, ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes alors qu'elle contemplait le soutif de la blonde à moitié perché sur sa tête.

"C'est dégueu ! Tu l'a porté toute la journée !" protesta-t-elle en jetant la lingerie à terre.

"Merde, t'as deux fois plus de sein que moi !"

Miyabi leva les yeux sur Urumi en train d'essayer pitoyablement de remplir le bonnet.

"Comment je vais faire pour séduire Onizuka si je suis aussi plate qu'une gamine..." se plaignit-elle.

A ces mots les joues de Toroko s'empourprèrent soudainement, comme un feu follet apparaissant soudain devant la porte d'un maudit.

De dépit le petit génie aux yeux dépareillés jeta le soutien-gorge en dentelle sur le tapis.

"Eh ! C'est à moi !" se récria Miyabi

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive miss téton obscur, c'est de la lingerie trop luxueuse pour mes mains de bouseuse ?"

Miyabi pouffa d'indignation. Comment osait-elle ?

"Dis Toroko, tu crois que tu pourrais rentrer dans le soutif de Miyabi ?"

La jeune renarde lui tournait le dos, l'ignorant complètement. Obéissante comme une otarie dressée, Toroko ramassa la lingerie en dentelle et laissa tomber l'énorme montagne de petits noeuds mignons qui cachait ses seins plantureux. Miyabi en oublia ses idées de vengeance, fascinée par les deux globes de chair blanche. Comment pouvait-elle marcher sans perdre l'équilibre avec des trucs pareils ? Et où est-ce qu'elle achetait de la lingerie à sa taille ? Elle imagina un moment un magasin à moitié clandestin où se réuniraient toutes les Toroko de Tokyo et même du Kanto.

"Allez, retiens ton souffle !"

La brune secoua vite la tête pour faire disparaître les centaines de filles à grosse poitrine qui peuplaient son cerveau.

"Urumi-chan, ça me fait mal..." geignit la nouvelle idole.

Et en effet ça devait faire particulièrement mal, la dentelle complètement distendue pressait sur la chair tendre, divisant les seins en deux et dévoilant de manière obscène les aréoles roses.

Urumi recula pour admirer son oeuvre, sa main caressant son menton comme elle l'avait vu faire aux vieux croulants dans les vernissages de peinture.

"Urumi..." geignit la rouquine, sans oser défaire l'instrument de torture de peur de fâcher son amie.

"Bon ça suffit !" trancha Miyabi en défaisant sans douceur l'agrafe, libérant par là la génisse martyrisée.

"Merci Miyabi-chan."

Toroko tourna vers elle son regard humide de chien fidèle et Miyabi se sentit mal en voyant la ferveur qui brillait dans les yeux bruns. Involontairement elle recula d'un pas, atterrissant entre les blanches mains du petit génie. Le contact de ces doigts sur son flanc droit la fit sursauter comme un chat soudainement effrayé.

"J'avais encore envie de jouer avec Toro-chan."

La voix d'Urumi était clairement boudeuse, même sans la voir Miyabi savait très bien que son visage fin était plissé par une grimace, le ton qu'elle avait en parlant faisait courir un millier de frissons glacés le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

"Tu vas payer, Miyabi !"

Et ses doigts se mirent à courir sur ses côtes, à cet endroit sensible où commencent les aisselles. Miyabi tenta de résister, de rester droite et sereine, mais très vite son corps se mit à trembler, sa respiration se fit saccadée. Elle éclata de rire et essaya d'échapper à ces mains qui la chatouillaient.

Mais elle avait oublié Toroko, qui, répondant à un hochement de tête de la blonde s'était rapproché et avait posé ses doigts sur un autre endroit clef : l'arrière du genou.

Miyabi gigota, un rire désespéré s'échappant de sa gorge tandis qu'elle cherchait à échapper à ses bourreaux, mais très vite ses jambes cédèrent sous elle et elles s'écroulèrent toutes trois sur le tapis. A bout de souffle, secouée de spasmes et de tremblements, la brune s'escrimait à faire perdre prise à ses attaquantes, ses pieds fouaillaient l'air dans des mouvements épileptiques et au milieu de deux larmes elle priait pour ne pas faire mal à ses amies.

Tout s'arrêta aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé. Son coeur battait comme les ailes d'une libellule dans sa poitrine, les larmes embuaient ses yeux, son diaphragme se contractait à une fréquence de plus en plus longue. Elle sentit à ses côtés la chaleur d'Urumi et de Toroko blotties contre elle. Son souffle se fit plus lent et le silence continua de régner dans la pièce. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Toroko, attentive à ne faire aucun bruit.

La rouquine avait enfouit sa tête contre son cou, ses cheveux longs se déversant comme une cascade, cachant son visage ; elle avait ramené ses genoux tout contre elle, comme pour se protéger ou se faire oublier du monde extérieur. Soudain, elle la revit comme la première fois, cette petite boule aux cheveux épars abandonnée au milieu du bac à sable. Elle se souvenait de ces grands yeux incrédules lorsqu'elles lui avaient adressé la parole pour la première fois. Puis ce sourire plus grand que le soleil lorsqu'elles l'avaient rattrapée. Elle ressentait encore cette étrange rage et cette haine farouche et enfantine qui la prenait quand elle la trouvait dans un coin, aculée par un groupe de garçons qui se moquaient d'elle, tremblante, ses yeux baissés, se cachant derrière ses cheveux.

Sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, sa main saisit celle de la rouquine, comme quand elles étaient enfant et qu'elle voulait tellement lui redonner du courage, la faire sourire. Le visage de la jeune starlette s'enfonça encore plus dans contre le cou de Miyabi, son souffle chaud caressant sa peau.

Une insidieuse rougeur parcourut les joues de la brune au rythme des doux frissons qui effleuraient son épiderme. Elle se hâta de détourner les yeux, posant son regard sur les cheveux fins et blonds qui s'étalaient sur le sol.

Urumi était collée à elle, blottie contre elle comme si elle risquait à chaque seconde de mourir de froid. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, elle s'était toujours blottie contre elles comme si elle voulait se fondre en elles, son corps tremblant souvent sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, sans qu'elles-mêmes le lui fasse remarquer, acceptant silencieusement ces rares marques de faiblesse du petit génie aux cheveux blonds.

Son coeur se serra tandis que rappelait à elle l'incroyable sensation d'admiration qui l'avait étreint quand elle avait vu pour la première fois ces cheveux d'or resplendir sous le soleil printanier. Elle avait échappé à sa mère qui bavardait avec des amies pour gravir les marches du temple où elle avait prié pour son entrée dans cette maternelle haut standing. Elle voulait voir le grand arbre centenaire qui se dressait quelque part sur la colline. Elle avait d'abord cru avoir aperçu une nymphe céleste qui serait descendue du ciel juste devant elle. De longs cheveux comme des flots de lumière, un visage pâle et parfait, des yeux étranges. Le vent s'était soudain levé et son chapeau de paille s'était envolé, mais elle était restée là, médusée. La nymphe l'avait ramassée et le lui avait tendu. Elle se souvenait avoir rougi et bafouillé, pétrifiée sur place jusqu'à ce que les appels de sa mère ne la sorte de sa transe. Le temps qu'elle se retourne pour répondre à sa mère, la nymphe avait disparu, ne laissant dans le monde des humains que l'empreinte brûlante de sa présence sur le coeur affolé de Miyabi.

Elle l'avait revue le premier jour d'école, vêtue d'un uniforme tout comme le sien. A cet instant précis elle se l'était juré : elle deviendrait la meilleure amie de cette fille. Elle avait une fois de plus délaissé sa mère pour se diriger raide comme un piquet vers la blonde. Courageuse comme une véritable justicière elle s'était jetée à l'eau. Le premier sourire de la nymphe devenue humaine avait fait battre son coeur plus fort que tous les manèges du monde.

La main froide d'Urumi se posa sur son ventre, à la recherche de chaleur. Son poignet semblait si blanc et si fragile, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait le briser rien qu'en soufflant dessus. Et c'était ce qu'elle avait failli faire. Elle avait révélé le secret d'Urumi, elle avait de ses mains coupé le coeur de la jeune fille tout comme elle avait coupé ces morceaux de journal. Elle l'avait acculée, de ses mains elle l'avait poussée sous cette neige glaciale. Elle avait tenté de détruire celle qu'elle avait admiré, celle qui l'avait un jour éblouie, cette créature céleste, parfaite qui lui rappelait chacune des taches de sang qui séchaient sur son âme, qui l'embourbaient dans les mensonges, qui la rongeaient comme d'ignobles vers putrides, l'entraînant à faire le mal autour d'elle.

Sa gorge se noua, son estomac fut pris de crampes, la bile remonta lentement vers ses lèvres. Elle tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte infantile des filles, mais ces dernières s'agrippèrent de toutes leurs forces.

"Lâchez-moi !" ordonna-t-elle.

Mais plus elle se débattait plus ses deux amies s'accrochaient.

"Lâchez-moi !" hurla-t-elle, sa voix trahissant des hoquets de douleur et de honte.

Elle avait envie de vomir, envie de se punir, envie de s'éloigner de ces meilleures amies qui lui rappelaient qu'un jour elle avait été quelqu'un de bon, qu'un jour elle n'avait pas mordu au sang tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

"Lâchez-moi..."

Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle se mit à sangloter, incapable de se retenir, pleurant à chaudes larmes comme un enfant, le nez coulant sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien faire, ses yeux gonflés, la gorge déchirée par des cris de douleur.

"Je n'ai pas le droit... Lâchez-moi..."

Pas le droit de rester près d'elles, pas le droit de sentir encore leur chaleur, la force de leur amitié, de leur amour même. Elle était indigne de la confiance qui brillait dans les yeux de Toroko, indigne de l'étincelle d'amusement qui pétillait dans ceux d'Urumi.

Des larmes amères coulaient sur ses joues tandis que des mains douces passaient et repassaient dans ses cheveux. Son corps tremblait, pelotonné contre la douceur et la chaleur apaisante de ses amies. Lentement, naturellement, les larmes se tarirent, les spasmes s'espacèrent, mais les mains douces étaient toujours là, chaudes et tranquilles. Elle renifla piteusement, puis se moucha dans un bruit sonore quand on lui tendit un mouchoir. Ses cheveux mouillés collaient à son visage, ses yeux devaient être rouges d'avoir tant pleuré.

Lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, une main blanche pris son poignet gauche et le leva légèrement, exposant la cicatrice rosâtre qui l'ornait à présent.

"On est plus des enfants, hein ?"

La voix d'Urumi était triste, légèrement amère. Comme il semblait loin le temps de l'innocence.

Une main chaude vint se poser à son tour près de la cicatrice. Le sang de Miyabi battait à fleur de veine contre ces doigts doux.

"On est plus des enfants..." La voix douce de Toroko s'éleva. "Mais on va être des femmes, et ça c'est bien, non ?"

Son sourire était doux, Urumi pensa à ces vierges à l'enfant qu'elle avait vu au musée, Miyabi se souvint de cette photo prise juste après sa naissance de sa mère la prenant dans ses bras. Elles sentirent les larmes leur monter aux yeux.

"Non mais regardez comme elle se la pète !" commença le petit génie en refoulant ses larmes, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

"On va devenir des femmes... Dis plutôt que tu rêves qu'Onizuka fasse de toi sa femme..." commenta Miyabi en essuyant d'un geste de la main ses larmes.

"Tu sais ce qu'elle mérite ?"

La blonde se tourna vers elle, un immense sourire ornant ses lèvres fines.

"Tu penses à la même choses que moi ?"

La petite princesse avait immédiatement compris.

"Un, deux..." se mirent elles à compter ensemble, préparant leurs muscles.

"Trois !"

Avant même d'avoir compris quoi que ce soit, l'infortunée Toroko, jeune star montante de la télévision se retrouva plaquée à terre et chatouillée sans répit. Ses cris et les rires de ses meilleures amies emplirent la suite présidentielle jusqu'à ce que le sommeil commence à les gagner.

Ce fut Urumi qui trouva la porte de la chambre. Enfin, si cet espèce de lupanar avec son lit géant pouvait être appelé une chambre. On aurait pu dormir à dix dans un lit aussi grand.

Comme d'habitude, Miyabi fut la première à se jeter à l'eau, se laissant tomber puis rouler jusqu'au centre de cette barque énorme prête à voguer sur les flots du Léthé. Toroko la suivit un peu plus craintive, avançant à quatre pattes sur la surface moelleuse jusqu'à venir se blottir contre la brune. Urumi resta un moment à l'écart, les regardant recréer leur petit monde de chaleur au milieu des draps. Puis elle se décida enfin à les rejoindre.

La nuit était douce et souriante. Elles s'endormirent, pelotonnées les unes contre les autres comme une portée de louveteaux au fond de leur tanière.

xxx

D'un calme olympien, Urumi commanda avec toute la dignité d'une reine le petit déjeuner au room service. Après tout, c'était le manager de Toroko qui payait, autant en profiter. Au bout d'une bonne heure, Miyabi cessa enfin de piquer des fards pour un oui ou un non. Toroko, elle se jetait équitablement sur l'une, sur l'autre ou sur les deux en même temps avec la joie d'un labrador qui vient de retrouver son maître. Quand elles franchirent la porte de cette suite, elles surent, sans même parler qu'elles étaient de nouveau les meilleures amies du monde.

Le pas joyeux, la jeune starlette retrouva son manageur dans le lobby de l'hôtel, un parfait homme d'affaire en train de lire le journal, si l'on exceptait bien sûr sa face de crapule, ses cheveux gominés, ses airs de rabatteur et ses chaussures de yakuza.

"Bonjour monsieur Munakata !" hurla Toroko en sautillant, attirant par-là l'attention de tous les présents vers son opulente poitrine.

"Alors, mesdemoiselles, vous allez mieux ?" demanda le manageur, avec aux lèvres un sourire qu'Urumi qualifia de louche et Miyabi de pervers.

"Oh oui ! C'était génial, vous aviez raison ! On est redevenues les meilleures amies du monde. Merci !" s'écria la rouquine le plus innocemment du monde, heureuse d'avoir un tel manager.

Un groom s'approcha de leur table, un paquet à la main.

"Monsieur, voilà ce que vous aviez demandé."

Mais avant que l'objet eût pu changer de main, Urumi s'en empara.

"Urumi-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'enquit Toroko.

"Je vérifie quelque chose." déclara-t-elle en déballant la chose, presque certaine de ce qu'elle allait trouver.

Le visage de Miyabi pâlit quand elle vit la cassette vidéo. Toroko resta interloquée tandis que son manager se levait et se raclait la gorge.

"Ecoutez, on pourrait discuter..."

Le poing de Miyabi discuta à sa place tandis qu'Urumi s'affairait à détruire la bande compromettante.

Munakata resta dans son fauteuil, mit KO par deux petites jeunes filles qui s'éloignèrent en emportant avec elles sa protégée, leur meilleure amie.


End file.
